Access to the abdominal cavity may, from time to time, be required for diagnostic and therapeutic endeavors for a variety of medical and surgical diseases. Historically, abdominal access has required a formal laparotomy to provide adequate exposure. Such “open” procedures which require incisions to be made in the abdomen are not particularly well-suited for patients that may have extensive abdominal scarring from previous procedures, those persons who are morbidly obese, those individuals with abdominal wall infection, and those patients with diminished abdominal wall integrity, such as patients with burns and skin grafting. Other patients simply do not want to have a scar if it can be avoided.
Minimally invasive procedures are desirable because such procedures can reduce pain and provide relatively quick recovery times as compared with conventional open medical procedures. Many minimally invasive procedures are performed with a flexible or rigid endoscope (including without limitation laparoscopes). Such procedures permit a physician to position, manipulate, and view medical instruments and accessories inside the patient through a small access opening in the patient's body. Laparoscopy is a term used to describe such an “endosurgical” approach using an endoscope (often a rigid laparoscope). In this type of procedure, accessory devices are often inserted into a patient through trocars placed through the body wall. The trocar must pass through several layers of overlapping tissue/muscle before reaching the abdominal or peritoneal cavity. One of the most significant problems associated with such surgical procedures is the need to provide a secure closure of the peritoneal access site that is required for endoscope passage and, for example, specimen removal. Prior methods required the surgeon to close each of the muscle layers after the procedure is completed.
Still less invasive treatments include those that are performed through insertion of an endoscope through a natural body orifice to a treatment region such as, but not limited to within the peritoneal cavity. Many of these procedures employ the use of a flexible endoscope during the procedure. Flexible endoscopes often have a flexible, steerable articulating section near the distal end that can be controlled by the user by utilizing controls at the proximal end. Minimally invasive therapeutic procedures to treat diseased tissue by introducing medical instruments to a tissue treatment region through a natural opening of the patient are known as Natural Orifice Translumenal Endoscopic Surgery (NOTES)™. Examples of this approach include, but are not limited to, cystoscopy, hysteroscopy, esophagogastroduodenoscopy, and colonoscopy. However, those procedures that involve forming a hole or passage through tissue such as, but not limited to, the stomach, the colon, the vaginal wall, esophagus, etc. still face the challenges associated with securely closing that hole or passage upon completion of the procedure.
Consequently a need exists for devices and methods that can be employed through a patient's natural orifice for closing a passage, hole, defect, incision, etc. made or otherwise ocurring through a wall of tissue such as, for example, the stomach wall, as well as those passages or holes occurring or extending through other tisssues, organs, etc.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.